


Prompt #14 (90-Prompt Challenge)

by GlitterBombLove



Series: Prompts - 90 Challenge [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Flash Fic, Prompt Fic, Teenagers, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterBombLove/pseuds/GlitterBombLove
Summary: Prompt #14 (90-Prompt Challenge)Genre: Action / FantasyDecember 28, 2020Prompt Idea: Continuation of Prompt #12 / #13Source: OriginalNote: Full text will be posted as chapters under Prompt #12
Series: Prompts - 90 Challenge [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052597





	Prompt #14 (90-Prompt Challenge)

Key tried to pull away but he clung to her. He was surprisingly strong despite his lanky frame. 

She struggled to release his grip. He tugged her foot off the step and she lost her balance. Her hands loosened their hold and her other foot slipped. She barely clung to the bar. She fought to keep her grip.

"Hey, now. Stop that!"

"Just returning the favor," he said. She felt him shift his body weight to heave her down.

"Idiot. It wasn't even a hard blow," Key shouted down at him. "I could have done more damage to you -- but I didn't. You're such a pathetic baby. I should have struck you much harder."

"You hit hard enough. You're going to pay for that and more. I'll see to it that you're arrested and rot for your crimes against the palace."

"You don't even know what I've done." Key gambled on her own strength. She released one hand from the bar. She grasped the ladder with her remaining hand which was slipping by the second. With her free hand, she fumbled in one of her vest pockets. She reached for a pouch and with nimble fingers untied it's strings. She flung the contents downward. A silver powder dusted on the guard's gold mask, shoulders and hands. The powder sizzled on the the mask. She saw blisters appear on the back of his hand. He howled, releasing her leg. 

Key regained her foothold and with her newly freed leg. He was still shrieking and ripped his mask off, his wavy hair tumbling out. For a moment, she stared down at a flushed handsome face. He coughed, choking from the dust. She tore her eyes away and forced herself to climb up.


End file.
